Lkinczak U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,569 discloses an aircraft fuel booster pump which includes centrifugal separating means. The pump separates air and vapor from liquid fuel being pumped and delivers the fuel substantially vapor-free at a desired pressure.
Houtchens U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,198 describes a method and apparatus for fluid and gas separation which is used in a non-gravity environment. The system is of the centrifugal type.
Alexander et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,837 is directed to metering the water content in an oil-water system by measuring sonic velocity in a flowing oil-water mixture.
These prior art devices cannot guarantee the phase of the fluid being channeled to a specific conduit because the fluids at the various outlet ports are not tested for fluid phase.